Date Night
by MissFive-0
Summary: Stiles and Derek go see Frozen. Sex happens.


**Date Night**

**Summary:** _Stiles and Derek go see Frozen. Sex happens. _

**A/N:** _I went to see Frozen tonight and I absolutely loved it (Olaf is forever my hero) this hit me in the middle of a crowded cinema and wouldn't leave me alone. I've never written anything like this before, the closest I've ever come is writing a kissing scene. Feedback would be great, hope you enjoy it! Also, this is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own (sorry)._

* * *

When they pulled up in front of Derek's apartment Stiles was still chuckling to himself. Every so often he would glance at Derek and grin, making Derek itch with the need to know _why_.

He watched as Stiles stumbled to the door and let himself in before going after him. As he entered the door, something hit him square in the face; he inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of _homematesafe_. He soon found that it was Stiles' shirt, and the guy in question was standing in the bedroom doorway, still grinning in that infuriatingly annoying (adorable) way of his.

Keeping his face neutral, he turned, shut and locked the front door and removed his jacket. When he turned back, Stiles was still standing there, except now he looked on the verge of being pissed. Inwardly smiling, Derek stalked towards him and pushed him up against the wall. Their tongues immediately battled for dominance; Derek won by running his nails lightly over Stiles' chest causing him to gasp.

Bending down slightly, Derek lifted Stiles up and carried him the few short feet to the bed, dropping him with an undignified squawk. Before Stiles could say anything, Derek swooped in and kissed him passionately. As their noses bumped in their haste, Stiles snorted loudly, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.

''Are you _seriously_ laughing right now?'' He pulled back to get a clear look at his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend; who was currently turning an unfortunate shade of red while holding a hand to his mouth to silence the giggles.

Derek huffed, frowning down at him.

Stiles shook his head, ''No...'' Came the muffled response. He visibly shook himself and reaching for Derek, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. ''Definitely not laughing.'' He mumbled against his lips. ''Just thinking...''

Derek couldn't help but think that he shouldn't be thinking about anything except how good Derek's' lip felt on his neck.

''About what?'' He asked, despite himself.

Stiles chuckled, ''That you're totally my Sven.''

Derek bit his bottom lip and tugged, dragging a groan from the loud-mouth little shit in front of him. ''Shut up.''

Clothes were quickly and carelessly discarded, as they each fought for control; Derek won again, but only because Stiles let him of course. The things he did for sex.

Quiet gasps turned to low moans as they moved together, both seeking friction. Need, building between them in a palpable cloud, urging them on. Finally, unable to stand it any more, Derek reached for the lube in the bedside drawer, coating his fingers generously and trailing them over Stiles' thigh teasingly. He bucked up, ''Derek,'' His breathing was becoming more laboured by the second, and Derek could hear his heartbeat thudding in his chest.

''What?'' He asked, innocently. He was enjoying this.

Stiles tried to glare but the lust in his eyes kind of ruined the effect; Derek smirked.

''Fuck me,'' Stiles said bluntly, catching Derek of guard. The smirk dropped as arousal surged up inside him. He let out a growl of appreciation as Stiles spread his legs and gestured for him to hurry-the-fuck up.

His fingers trembled slightly as he worked Stiles open, but it was nothing compared to the quivers that shook Stiles. Suddenly, Derek couldn't wait an another second, he quickly but gently withdrew his fingers and lined himself up.

He looked up and met Stiles' half-lidded gaze, ''Whatcha waitin' for Sourwolf?''

Surging forward, he pressed a bruising kiss to his mates lips, and gasped as he entered the tight heat. Stiles' eyes roll back in his head as he moaned loudly.

Just as Derek was getting close, Stiles nudged his jaw with his nose and smirked at him, _''Oh, look at that. I've been impaled...''_ He whispered.

This time Derek didn't mind the laughter so much; it led to the greatest orgasm ever.

**-END-**


End file.
